blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Arakune/Move List
Arakune has a defensive playstyle that focuses on passively pressuring the opponent putting a lot of stuff onscreen, then capitalizing heavily on mistakes; such style is predominant to his character in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Arakune is no longer able to easily get into curse off random pokes, and so his non-Curse game is significantly different. His moves are also no longer as safe, meaning that players must be a good deal more careful if they want to get into curse, where he deals the majority of his damage. Arakune’s curse has been significantly altered in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Unlike in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, where he cursed immediately on hit, Arakune must now build up a Curse meter, and only enters Fever Mode once it is full. To compensate, however, he cannot be hit out of Fever Mode like in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, and remains capable of dealing massive damage (as much as 12k) in a single curse combo. Further iterations, however, have lowered his combo damage considerably, instead trying to buff his normal tools over his damage output. This has turned many Arakune players away, but do not let this be discouraging. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = Horizontal Claw swipe. Can be followed up with 6B for a special target combo. }} |Image = |Damage = 300x3 |Heat gain = 124x3 |Description = Multi-hitting spinning attack. Hits mid-range, some characters can be hit while crouching. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = A large tongue lick. Upper-body invulnerable. In CS:EX, it pulls opponent in. Breaks one guard primer on block. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = A quick low claw swipe. Nice range and recovery. }} |Image = |Damage = 460 |Heat gain = 190 |Description = Arakune squats down. AA hitbox shrunk. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Arakune dashes forward low to the ground. The hit box on the attack is in front and above Arakune. Very unsafe on block. Breaks one guard primer on block. Fatal counters on hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = 248 |Description = An over-head claw swipe. If used against an airborne opponent, it will quickly fall directly to the ground. }} |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = 207 |Description = Thrusts a horn forward. A mid-attack that sends the opponent flying across the stage. Can be jump-canceled. }} |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = 248 |Description = A standing swarm-like attack. Hits low, only in front of Arakune. Causes stun on hit. Short range. Was originally 6B in CT/CS. Replaced and moved to 4B in CS2. }} |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = 414 |Description = Giant overhead spike. Starts over-head rekka: 6C > 5C > 2C. Second hit launches, but is not jcable, third hit is knock down. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = An aerial claw swipe. Seems to hit below and in front of Arakune. Can be canceled into itself up to three times. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 220x5 |Heat gain = 91x5 |Description = Multi-hit spike attack. Absurdly high priority. Good instant overhead when j.4B is used in conjunction with airdash. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = 289 |Description = Spike attack that knocks the opponent down. Bounces Arakune back up on hit. In CS:EX, Arakune jumps in the direction of the stick after it hits. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Arakune disappears then reappears about half a screen away and does a low hitting attack. This move is not very safe, could be used when you’re trying to get away. Breaks one guard primer on block. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Arakune dives forward. Can no longer be canceled into teleport on block. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Arakune dives straight down. Can no longer be canceled into teleport on block. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Arakune dives backwards a bit. Can no longer be canceled into teleport on block. }} / / (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = 248 |Description = Lunge toward opponent. Button strength changes distance. Compliments Arakune’s floatiness very well. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 0, 1700 |Heat gain = 0, 703 |Description = Wraps around the opponent, and launches them upward. Can cancel into any midair technique. }} |Image = |Damage = 0, 1700 |Heat gain = 0, 703 |Description = Engulfs the opponent, and launches them upward. Same as B+C, but sends the opponent slightly backward. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0, 1400 |Heat gain = 0, 579 |Description = Engulfs the opponent, and launches them upward. Opponent flies slightly forward. Can cancel into “f-inverse”. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Engulfs the opponent, and launches them upward. Same as B+C, but does not deal damage. Can cancel into “f-inverse”, making this the only Counter Assault that has a cancel. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = Arakune’s Crush Trigger, good and practical to add more curse meter. Inflicts hard knockdown, no matter how it hits. }} Drive |English name = Crimson |Japanese name = クリムゾン Kurimuzon |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Drive attacks curse the opponent, recognizable by a pair of rings orbiting their body. When cursed, Arakune can summon bugs that fly in from offscreen and attack the opponent. Bugs are summoned when A, B, C, or D are released. Only one bug of each type can be onscreen at a time, and bugs cannot be summoned if Arakune is being attacked (hit or block). Drive moves fill the Fever gauge on hit. Arakune will enter curse mode once it is full. Once full, the bar will drain at a steady rate (slower if being attacked). Blocked drives fill half the usual amount. }} |Image = |Damage = 480 |Heat gain = 198 |Description = Arakune unleashes a close cloud. Jump cancelable on block. }} |Image = |Damage = 560, 880 |Heat gain = 231, 0 |Description = Summons bell shaped bug that slowly descends to the ground. Hits overhead. Starts high and drifts down to the ground. Useful for controlling space. In CS:EX, it causes ground bounce. }} |Image = |Damage = 400, 520 |Heat gain = 165, 215 |Description = Arakune spits out a bug. First hit hits low. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = 207 |Description = Summons a bug from the ground. No longer hits low. Distance at which bug appears can be altered with directional input. }} Overdrive |English name = Crimson Depths |Japanese name = クリムゾンデプス Kurimuzon Depusu |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Curse Gauge does not drain while active. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English name =n factorial |Japanese name = nファクトリアル n fakutoriaru |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Arakune hits the opponent goes underneath them and wraps them up. Arakune then squishes up and down a few times and then releases the opponenet. }} Special moves / / (midair also) |English name = If P then Q |Japanese name = PならばQ P naraba Q |Image = |Damage = -- (214A, 214B, 214C, j.214A, j.214B, j.214C) |Heat gain = -- (214A, 214B, 214C, j.214A, j.214B, j.214C) |Description = Arakune teleports. All of his 214 attacks are fake outs that teleport him back to where he was, the j.214 set him on the ground below where he was in the air. Arakune can be hit out of these fake outs when he appears. 214A: Jumps forward. 214B: Jump directly up. 214C: Teleports behind the opponent. j.214A: You jump forward. j.214B: You jump up. j.214C: Air dash forward. }} |English name = Equals 0 |Japanese name = イコール0 Ikōru 0 |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = You become transparent, practically invisible. Arakune becomes visible again if he hits anything or is hit. Good for canceling recovery on certain moves. }} (in the air) |English name = y, two-dash |Japanese name = y,トゥーダッシュ y, tū dasshu |Image = |Damage = 200x8 |Heat gain = 124x8 |Description = Spinning tentacle air special. Breaks one Guard Primer on block. }} / / air OK |English name = Permutation, n, r |Japanese name = パーミュテーション,n,r Pāmyutēshon, n, r |Image = |Damage = 500 (Ground/Air) |Heat gain = |Description = New move from CP. Button used only affects attack location. Fills curse gauge – 20000 on hit, 10000 on block The “spider move”. Arakune summons a giant spider to hit the opponent. The Button that you use only affects where the spider is summoned. Adds 20000 curse on hit, 10000 on block. (Air) }} while opponent is cursed (air also) |English name = a±b |Japanese name = aプラスマイナスb a purasu mainasu b |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = New move in CP. A new cloud that Arakune can only summon during curse, it looks like a homing cloud, but travels faster and slows down any and all of the opponent’s horizontal movement to a crawl. Lasts until either curse ends or Arakune takes a hit. Good for oki, preventing your opponent from avoiding you and running out the clock. }} (in the air) |English name = Zero Vector |Japanese name = ゼロベクトル Zero Bekutoru |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = The curse clouds. There are three variations of the cloud that comes out: One is spherical in shape and follows opponent until reaching ground level while remaining right in front of them. Another is shaped like a cloud and will follow opponent while remaining over their head. The last is a ring that will appear around Arakune and follow him. Cloud no longer has a hitbox (will fill meter if it touches the opponent, but will not cause stun or deal damage). }} / (in the air) |English name = Wall Teleport |Japanese name = ウォールテレポート Wōru Terepōto |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Like Nu’s Act Parcer. When you are in the corner it is possible to disappear then reappear on the opposite side of the screen. This move is great for running away and for Zero Vector tactics. The downside to this move is that any attack on Arakune during its duration is a counter-hit, so use this move wisely. }} Distortion Drives |English name = f inverse |Japanese name = fインバース f inbāsu |Image = |Damage = 640 (body), 90x35 (laser) |Heat gain = 0 (body), (laser) |Description = Shoots a laser above Arakune. His legs are part of the hitbox and can combo off of a grab. It is possible to move Arakune left or right during this special; if opponent was not hit during activation, Arakune’s body hitbox will be active so if the opponent gets close enough the special will launch them into the laser. If the attack is blocked, body hitbox is nullified and only laser is harmful. In Overdrive, it comes out much faster like in Unlimited Mode, and does approximately 50+ hits. }} (in the air) |English name = f of g |Japanese name = fマルg f maru g |Image = |Damage = 400x14 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Pit super that is unblockable. Only hits grounded opponents. Fills entire curse bar on hit. }} While opponent is cursed. (midair also). |English name = f equals |Japanese name = fイコール f ikōru |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. }} Astral Heat BBCF= (air also) |English localization = n to infinity |Japanese name = n無限大 n mugendai |English name = n infinity |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = -- |Description = Arakune will morph into his eyeball form and lunge at the opponent, but this time if the hit connects, it shows the opponent struggling with spider webs tying their feet. Eyeballs will appear, and centipedes and other dark bugs will cover the screen. The attack ends with a void, completely empty of anything. }} |-| BBCP= (air also) |English localization = n to infinity |Japanese name = n無限大 n mugendai |English name = n infinity |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = -- |Description = Arakune will morph into his eyeball form and lunge at the opponent, but this time if the hit connects, it shows the opponent struggling with spider webs tying their feet. Eyeballs will appear, and centipedes and other dark bugs will cover the screen. The attack ends with a void, completely empty of anything. }} |-| BBCS= (air also) |English localization = n to infinity |Japanese name = n無限大 n mugendai |English name = n infinity |Image = |Damage = Death (1 bounce), (3 bounce), (horizontal), (vertical) |Heat gain = -- |Description = Arakune transforms into a huge spherical shape and lunges at the opponent. The attack can vary in three different ways; it may charge straight toward the opponent after a long pause, bound upward in an arc toward the opponent, or fall directly down. If the opponent barrier blocks, their barrier block will be destroyed; if they normal block, their guard will break regardless of Guard Primers. Instant kill on hit. Can call insects during this attack if opponent is cursed. }} |-| BBCT= (air also) |English localization = n to infinity |Japanese name = n無限大 n mugendai |English name = n infinity |Image = |Damage = Death (1 bounce), (3 bounce), (horizontal), (vertical) |Heat gain = -- |Description = Arakune transforms into a huge spherical shape and lunges at the opponent. The attack can vary in three different ways; it may charge straight toward the opponent after a long pause, bound upward in an arc toward the opponent, or fall directly down. If the opponent barrier blocks, their barrier block will be destroyed; if they normal block, their guard will break regardless of Guard Libra. Instant kill on hit. Can call insects during this attack if opponent is cursed. }} Category:Move List Navigation